Amar a Sakura
by Katsura-chan Uchina
Summary: SASUSAKU Un sueño, el sueño de quien? [Drabble Angst WAFF] [Complete]


konichi wa, si aca yo de nuevo, jejeje, este es un fic que tenia escrito desde hace ya ratitos, y decidi subirlo a falta de inspiracion para un duro entrenamiento, pero ya lo continuare, sumimasen.espero que les guste, y mueno hasta la proxima

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sakura se encontraba en su casa, llego del colegio a las 2:30 PM, que cansada estaba, su madre le sirvió el almuerzo, subió a su cuarto eran las 3:15, se recostó en su blanda y cómoda camita rosada, cerro los ojos y al abrirlos vaya sorpresa la que se llevo ya no se encontraba en su cama, ni en su alcoba, ni en su casa, peor aun no se encontraba en ningún lado que conociera, se encontraba recostada si, pero ahora en un suave lecho de hierba aun húmedo por el roció de la mañana, no sabia que pensar tal ves y era un sueño, no le presto mucha atención - Sakura es de unos 15 años tal ves 16, es una de esas chicas de las que te enamoras al primer vistazo, muy amable y linda pero muy distraída y olvidadiza – se levanto y se dijo a si misma ¡bueno andemos a ver que pasa,… después de caminar un rato Sakura se encontró frente a un ancho rió que le recordaba al mar, al buscar el nacimiento del rió no hallo nada, era demasiado extenso y bello, un rió lleno de vida, de movimiento, el lugar era muy confortable, claro para un día de campo con sus amigas del colegio,…siguió caminando y empezó a preocuparse la desesperación se adueño de ella, que era aquel lugar, como había llegado a el, de cierto es que no era un sueño todo era tan real, el hambre y la sed hacían de las suyas, estaba realmente muy asustada, se sentó a esperar si despertaba y aparecía de nuevo en casa pero no paso, Sakura recordaba de las clases de ciencias naturales que no podía comer cualquier fruto ya que podría ser venenoso, pero habían tantos allí, se veían deliciosos, los árboles le ofrecían unos manjares colgados de las ramas, pero igual no podía alcanzarlos eran muy altos estos árboles, Sakura lloro, se sentó pero no se dio cuenta que al hacerlo aplasto a muchos animalitos, se levanto de un brinco y atónita observo como los animales volvían a la vida,-el lugar mas extraño que se haya imaginado- pero normalizo sus desorbitados ojos al darse cuenta de que no fue que revivieran simplemente eran otros pues en este lugar lo que sobraba era la vida, animales jamás imaginados de diversas formas y tamaños, coloridos, pálidos, amenazantes, con aspecto débil,.. se olvido de su dilema con tanto para apreciar en este sitio pero se acercaba la noche; Sakura sabia que la gente acostumbraba a vivir cerca de los ríos para subsistir y allí había un gran rió, como no la había pensado antes, dio media vuelta y en dirección al rió partió a correr, lo que deseaba era hallar a alguien que le ayudara o por lo menos para saber que no se encontraba sola,… Sakura tenia razón después de un buen rato caminando encontró una casita muy débil pero que si estaba allí efectiva y necesariamente debía haber alguien,

Toc, toc, hay alguien en casa,… toc, toc, disculpe puede ayudarme por favor me encuentro extraviada,…-nadie contestaba a los llamados de la niña- se dijo a si misma esperare a que alguien llegue, alguien debe llegar,… anocheció y nadie llego, se decidió a entrar todo el tiempo la puerta había estado abierta pero su madre le había enseñado unos muy buenos modales, la casita era muy pobre, no desaseada pero si le hacían falta muchas cosas como una cama por ejemplo, un sofá, un televisor, pero no le importo ya que este era una buena señal, de inmediato supo que las personas que habitaban este lugar eran diferentes, guerreros o algo así, debía ser cautelosa y prudente con lo que hacia, ella no quería ofender a nadie,… llegaron los tan esperados dueños de casa, encontraron a la muchacha sentada a la entrada¿?¿, las dudas llenaban el ambiente quien era, de donde salio, nunca habían visto algo semejante, que era eso lo que habia traido a aquella extraña, Sakura no se equivoco eran ninjas y junto con ellos un problema mas, como iba a comunicarse, la entenderían? no todo lo podía decir con señas, bueno habrá que intentar se dijo, para su sorpresa comprendían claramente su lenguaje, al parecer no eran tan diferentes como ella creía, ella les contó sobre su extraña aparición en aquel lugar, les contó sobre lo que había encontrado por el camino y lo sorprendida que estaba al haberse encontrado tantas cosas que nunca había imaginado o que mas bien nunca les había prestado atención, en realidad era lo ultimo porque en su casa y en su ciudad habían tantas otras cosas para distraerse como la tele, el Chat, las fiestas, pero ahora Sakura no tenia nada de aquello que antes le era tan común; entre los ninjas se encontraba un joven que era muy apuesto y que por sus extraños rasgos llamo la atención de Sakura, se nombre era Sasuke, que por cierto era un nombre muy bello, a el le pareció como si Sakura estuviera confundida o algo así,…bueno ellos no podían hacer nada para confirmar lo que ella decía pero si la alojaron en su incomoda vivienda –para Sakura claro- pero en la que no le faltaba la comida ni el techo, en verdad aquellas personas eran muy amables y valoraban todo lo que había a su alrededor, a Sakura le extrañaba eso pero con los días fue aprendiendo que la naturaleza tiene todo lo que puedes necesitar, que desde el mas pequeño animalito es necesario para que todo el ecosistema funcione, además aprendió a no desperdiciar los recursos ya que eran muy difíciles de conseguir-la comida por ejemplo- pero si muy necesarios, pasaban los días y aunque Sakura ya se había acostumbrado a aquel lugar no dejaba de preguntarse donde estaba y como había llegado,…Sasuke la llevo ha muchos lugares bellísimos, lugares que nunca se había imaginado que existieran, le enseño muchas cosas del bosque por si se "volvía a perder", con los días ellos fueron creando un gran lazo de amistad, pero sin darse cuenta Sakura fue sintiendo cosas mucho mas profundas por aquel muchacho, ahora se sonrojaba cuando sin querer lo rozaba, pero igual era algo a lo que no le dio importancia,…ya eran muchos días fuera de casa, sus padres debían estar preocupados, que diría Kakashi-sensei de todas las fallas que tendría por no asistir a clases, Sakura decidió irse de aquel lugar, de una u otra forma debía regresar, pero por mas que preguntaba a los ninjas donde estaba ellos la evadían o simplemente la ignoraban,-Sasuke sabia el motivo de que sus compañeros no ayudaran a Sakura a salir de ese lugar, ellos tenían una leyenda o mas bien la creencia de que un día llegaría una mujer, una flor de cerezo que les enseñaría el significado de su existencia, por eso evitaban a Sakura, tal ves y ella era aquel ser maravilloso que tanto esperaban, en fin -… un día al caer la tarde Sasuke la llevo a su lugar favorito un salto precioso en el que caía un agua limpia que dejaba ver a los peces, el sabia que a ella le encantaba zambullirse en ese lugar, aun asi ella iba dispuesta a despedirse y marcharse justo al día siguiente, a donde, ni ella misma lo sabia, pero debia hacerlo,……el aunque con una gran inocencia se acerco a ella, algo pasaba,……en ese momento Sakura tomo una bocanada de aire cerro los ojos y entro al agua, sintió como la corriente acariciaba su rostro y movía su cabello,… abrió los ojos nuevamente y se encontraba en su camita rosada, tenia puesto su uniforme y todo estaba igual al momento en el que desapareció, se levanto sobresaltada, debía mirar un calendario y un reloj, horror el mismo día y el reloj tan solo marcaba las 5:20 PM, de seguro y todo fue un sueño,.. bajo, tomo el teléfono, llamo a su cerda su amiga (Ino) y charlaron sobre que harían el sábado,…..

...se quedo esperando que saliera del agua, nunca pasó... comprendió que debía amar a Sakura.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

mueno aca se acaba, espero que almenos compence la falta de que actualizar un duro entrenamiento, pero prometo que lo hare pronto, un besote para todos


End file.
